Aurora of Dawn
by Nocturne 117
Summary: In the midst of New Moon while Edward and Bella are in the beginning of the their Senior year, a new family appears mysteriously in the woods behind Bella's house. While Bella investigates she comes across a boy who makes her question her love for Edward
1. Preface

_Preface_

_Aurora of Dawn_

The Angel hesitated before he made the final blow. With a quick fluid motion he slew the Daemon, ending the grief and suffering of these past few months. He withdrew his bronze tinted sword, wiping it clean of his enemy's blood. Then, turning to me he beckoned with his free hand. A phantom light glinted off his flawless skin, as he grasped my hand in a concrete hold. Casting me in a warm feeling of safety and solace. My heart was finally at peace; my mind serene, and I knew that eternity was all that was left to live. Forever. With him. His grasp loosened sensing my calm and he smiled, almost as in silent laughter. His lips moved but no sound came from them, he smiled wider and shook his head from the confused look on my face. Taking pleasure in my innocence. His love would be forever binding. We started to walk into oblivion, aimlessly wandering. But I knew where ever we would end up, all would be well. Because I'd be with him, _forever._

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the Daemon, for his intentions were good and true. I glanced back over my shoulder to have a last look at him. The same radiant light eminating from his lifeless skin. Suddenly a spark ignited in my heart, and the Angel must have noticed for he glanced back too. To see the Daemon shift in his deathly slumber...


	2. The Passing

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own any of the characters except the new guy.**

_The Passing_

People like Jacob and Edward, with their..._talents_, were the only species that I suspected that existed from myth and legend. I mean they kind of go together, don't they? Vampires and Werewolves. That was my belief up until the day the bright orange_ Allied_ moving truck appeared, backing into the narrow gravel driveway next door. Peering out the front window, I made the decision to be a friendly neighbor and whip up a batch of chocolate chip cookies for the new people. Charlie had afternoon highway patrol so he would be gone until late tonight. I plopped each cube of cookie dough in neat rows on the metal tray and slid them easily into the oven. Following the instructions I set the timer for 15 minutes and ran upstairs to finish what was left of my homework. Edward, Alice, and Jasper had gone hunting for a long weekend so I wasn't expecting any visitors of any kind. Unless Jacob had an epiphany and realized vegetarian vampires weren't that bad, but I didn't think that would happen. Ever.

15 minutes later as I was shutting my Calculus book, the timer buzzed. I had almost forgotten there were cookies in the oven. I ran back downstairs to make sure they were done, or not burned and slid them onto the counter to cool. I still had about 10 minutes before I could take them over to the neighbors. I peered out side in longing, summer had faded into a premature autumn which had the stinging bite of winter air. My eighteenth birthday was looming in the future too. I had tried to put it out of my head for the past few months, the thought of being even one more year older than Edward (even though he was over one hundred years old, I tried not to think of it that way) and one more year closer to leaving this life and Edward behind was utterly and completely unbearable.

With a plastic spatula I scrapped the cooled cookies off the tray and placed them neatly on a decorative plate. Covering it with cling wrap, I grabbed my coat and walked out the door.

When I reached the mouth of the gravel driveway, I realized it was much longer then I perceived, snaking in and out, ducking behind tree trunks and finally blinking out of view. A deep sigh escaped my lips. I spun around on my heels, carefully set the cookies on the ground so I wouldn't trip and spew them everywhere, and sprinted back to the house. I burst into the house without shutting the door, grabbed my keys on the counter and sprinted back (yes, making sure to shut the door) retrieved the cookies and hopped in the driver's seat of my truck. The loud growl drowned out any other audible sound when I turned on the ignition. I pressed lightly on the gas and turned precariously in the driveway. The trees flashed past quicker as I urged my senior-citizen truck further into the woods, wondering if the semi I had seen this morning was a illusion. But no, I was confident it was real, but how would that big a truck fit down this narrow passage?

As the trees began to thin I caught glimpses of the orange moving truck and a house. Finally I broke through the trees and slowed to a crawl, amazed at what I was seeing. A three story Victorian style mansion sat nestled in the back corner of the clearing. The orange _Allied_ truck was backed up to the front door as people moved back an forth between it and the house carrying large manila boxes and crates. As I got closer I saw that many of the people were movers with orange shirts on and only maybe five or six of them were dressed regularly, probably the new family.

I jerked to a stop then.

Staring in a numb conscience as I recognized the two standing off to the side, one, sitting in a black wheelchair, the other half-standing, leaning on the moving truck. Jacob's eyes flashed in surprise at the sight of the familiar truck. A wide grin spread across his face. He started quickly toward my truck, in three long strides he grasped the handle and pulled the door open.

"Its a surprise to see you here." He said, still smiling.

"Well Jacob, this is _technically_ my backyard, and what's so wrong about being a good neighbor?" I said with one foot out of my truck.

"Well then, you have the right to know who's intruding on your land." He replied as I followed him around my truck to the front of the house. "Bella, I would like you to meet my friend Jeremiah."

The first meeting took my breath away. I had only known one inhumanly perfect being in my lifetime, now I knew two.

The radiance permeated from his flushed pale skin. His cropped chestnut colored hair perfectly framed his face. And his eyes.... shimmered in the light like sunlight bursting through a prism. His irises glimmered from deep magenta to red, fading to an orange into yellow to a coral green and finally a blue and purple around the edge.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Was he a vampire? Or some other immortal god? His perfectly structured body stood with great dignity, it seemed, he held himself in high self-esteem.

"H-h-h-hi." Was the only thing that I could force past my lips. I realized my grip on the plate was crushing the cookies "I-I-I b-b-brought y-you t-these." I managed, holding out the plate of cookies to him, suddenly not feeling so well.

_Pull it together Bella, you're embarrassing yourself. _I thought, shaking my head to clear it. _You've been around gods before. _He walked casually toward me and pried the cookies out of my hands.

"Thank you." His voice rang like the tone of a thousand baritone bells.

He turned smoothly and glided away. "It was very nice to meet you, Bella Swan." And he disappeared into the house. I turned to glare at Jacob.

"What?" he asked like he was completely oblivious to what I was thinking.

"You couldn't have _warned _me!" I hissed "You made me look like an idiot back there!" He shrugged still smiling, obviously enjoying my humiliation. I folded my arms across my chest and stormed back to my truck.

"Wait Bella, there's something you must know." He paused, "but I'm not sure it's my information to tell."

"What Jacob!?" I asked impatiently.

He hesitated, not entirely sure what to say. "I know what you were thinking back there, and you're right." His eyes looked almost worried. "Jeremiah, he's not _entirely_ human."

* * *

**Batgirl54- Thanks, heres the next chapter, I hope you like it. Keep reviewing, thanks!**


	3. The Raven and the Wolf

_The Raven and the Wolf_

_"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came __from-the Quileutes, I mean?" he asked._

_"Not really," I admitted._

_"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood-supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive, like Noah and the ark." He smiled then, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves-and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them._

_"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower._

_"The cold ones?"_

_"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend , my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." Jacob rolled his eyes._

_"Your great-grandfather?"_

_"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf-well, not the wolf really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."_

_"Werewolves have enemies?"_

_"Only one."_

I remembered the words like a tape recorder in my head. Playing over in Jacob's smooth dulcet tone.

It was amazing really how much information the story provided. First, discovering Edward, then Jacob, and now what? Jacob had told me Jerimiah was not _entirely _human, and that the Tlingit Indians of southern Alaska were related, some how, to the Quileutes?

_"The Tribes of the Tlingit are divided into catagories then subcatagories. First, there are the three decent groups or moieties, the Yeil, Raven, the Gooch, Wolf, and the Ch'aak, or Eagle. The Moietie of the Ch'aak has been reduced somewhat in population, but the Raven and the Wolf descents still run strong...__"_

It was weird how it was as if he were repeating the words for me right here in my room, but it was only the crystal clear impression of his voice in my head.

"..._Raven and Wolf descents still run strong..."_

The relationship had to be in the wolf right? So if The Quileute, Jacob, are the wolves then Is Jerimiah the Raven? And if here in Forks there's a treaty with the Cullens is It similar in Alaska in Denali?

I had to stop thinking so much. Though Jacob said he'd be over _later, _I couldn't expect he'd be over at all.

I got up from my bed and walked down stairs in a sublime daze. I mean, you think you know the world and all it's dullness until _smack_ something like this happens to you. Two years ago I would have dismissed the theory without even thinking it impossible. But now.... I didn't know what to expect to be around the next corner or through the next door way. Even walking down stairs I half expected Edward to be sitting at the kitchen table.

Unfortunately he wasn't. I knew he would be the only one to comfort my troubled thoughts. That he would somehow find a way to break through the weariness and unknown.

I gazed out the back window hoping to see the old style mansion through the slits in the trees, but all there was were brown and gray trunks and vivid green foliage.

Then there was a knock at the door.

I bounded away from the window, stumbling over the table chairs and wretched the door open.

Jacob smiled almost ear to ear, must have hearing my attempt to get to the door quickly.

"May I come in ?" He inquired

"Oh yeah. Come on in." I moved aside to let him in and shut the door behind him. "Now, I expect you came here to explain your _friends_?" I said as he sat down in the same chair I fell over.

"Well... I've come to the conclusion that I'm not the one to explain it."

I looked at him irritated, "Not yours to explain huh? Yeah, I believe that one." I rolled my eyes.

"If anyone, Bella, you would know," He paused. "People like us, we have our secrets and we have to respect that."

"I guess your right Jacob, but will I-"

"Meet Jerimiah tomorrow after school at the downtown diner," He interjected. "He'll explain everything to you, if he wants."

I nodded.

"And maybe I'll see you later, before Edward gets back." He said his name as if it pained him.

"Ok Jacob, see you then." And with that He opened the door, walked out in one step, and closed it behind him.

"Tomorrow." I said with an absent sigh.


	4. Tenuous Footing

**Disclaimer: But I have the Boy.**

_Tenuous Footing_

The night after Jacob's visit, homework was finished and dinner eaten, I had time to think, _lots_ of time to think. Charlie was on the couch, part dozing off, part watching tonight's game. So I hiked it off to my room to meet my eternal night shadow.

"I have I problem I said." Edward's gaze choked the truth out of me, his face holding a new-found vigor.

"Would you care to elaborate?" He asked, as I realized I was staring at him.

"Well..." I inhaled before I exploded out the past few days' events. "There's this boy who just moved in back in the woods and he's kinda _gorgeous_ and he's not human. Which makes me wonder what he is because he's Jacobs friend and Jacob said he wasn't a werewolf, and I'm kind of scared But then he said something about Ravens and Tlingit and so I have an idea but it is kind of like you in the beginning like i have my guess but I'm waiting for that one person to explain everything to me and I'm _so _glad you're home Edward I feel like crying and i don't know what to do." I ran over to him and gave him a hug that would crush a normal person.

"I just don't know what to do." I repeated.

"Kinda gorgeous?" He asked which made me cough out a few little chuckles.

"Don't make me laugh I'm sad." I scolded him.

He pried me off of him and took my arms in his iron hard grasp and looked me in the eyes, "Well _don't _be sad, because when you're sad, it makes me sad, and it's impossible for me to be sad. So think how much harder it is for me."

"Oh yeah sorry." He let me go to sit on my bed. "It's just... It's like the first time I met you," I paused, "the strong compulsion to go with him and do whatever he pleases is almost the same." Suddenly my hands seemed very interesting to me. But I knew he was still glaring at me, like he does.

"This...this _boy, _what did he look like?"

"Well...he was...perfect in every way, built much like you. He stood very straight and tall-" He cut me off.

"No, his face, what did his face look like?" I suddenly realized this wasn't just a calming talk.

"It was clean, perfectly pale, angular, and his eyes...-" He cut me off again.

"Were like prisms, right?" Now his expression was almost alarming.

"Exactly... Is something wrong?"

With a flash he jumped up from my bed. "I absolutely, positively, forbid you from going anywhere near that _creature_ again, Do-you-understand -me?!"

"Edward," I said standing up too," I don't like him like I _love _you, it's not like that."

"That's not it! Isabella! Never are you to see _it _again, okay?"

_Isabella? _I thought,_ Was I missing something here? Obviously._

"But..."

"But what?!?"

"I'm meeting him tomorrow after school." I smiled sheepishly.

"You're what?!" he was almost yelling now, Charlie was bound to hear. "Bella, you don't understand, it's too..." He trailed off for a moment.

"Too what? Too much for me? I can handle myself thank you." I said knowing fully those words were very false.

"I'm afraid, if I tell you, you'll only go and want to search for it more."

"Well if I don't go search for it, you and I both know it will very well find me." _Court adjourned, _I thought,_ I've won this one._

"You're right." He said. I never thought I would here those words come out of _his _mouth. "It's much too..._deadly_, Bella." He finished.

"Okay, so who really _is_this Jeremiah person?" I asked hoping the revelation would knock the already building impulse to meet him tomorrow out of me.

"He, or she, well..._it _really is a, um, _Valkyrie." _The word rolled off my tongue as I mouthed it over and over silently.

"Would you care to elaborate?" I said, copying him from earlier.

"Not now Charlie's coming up, and I don't think he's happy. I'd better go anyway." And he was gone. "Look it up, like you did me."

Charlie's footsteps were heard coming up the stairs.

* * *

**TwyRyse56-Thanks again, and yes I guess it does sound cool. These shout-outs will come regularly if you give me something to say. Keep reading and reviewing, Thanks!**


	5. Royal Inquisition

**Disclaimer**-** The Dark Valkyrie mine. (well really from Norse Mythology but who started that?)**

_Royal Inquisition_

Just my luck that when I walked in the diner the next afternoon after school, the song _Fall For You _by Secondhand Serenade could be heard faintly from the speakers in the ceiling. He was seated in the back corner booth of the restaurant, and by _he _I don't mean Edward. He smiled when he recognized me, but I didn't smile back and immediately he knew why.

Abruptly, after Edward left and Charlie stopped giving me the "are you sure you're in the right mind" look, I got on my computer and Googled Valkyries or whatever he was. Wikipedia surprisingly had enough information to calm the hurricane raging inside my head.

Valkyrie- (Old Norse Valkyrja meaning "choosers of the Slain") any one of the host of maidens that chose who won or died in battle. The Valyries would bring their chosen to the hall of the god Odin in Valhalla.

Now I knew why Edward was in such hysterics about me being in the same dimension as Jeremiah. I thought about the part in the definition where it said "host of _maidens"_ and understood why Edward called him, well it an _it._There had to be some semi-logical explanation like maybe his mom was a Valkyrie and his dad was human? I didn't know the slightest how inhuman beings came to exist but I was about to find out. _No beating around the bush _I told myself, _straight questions, straight answers. _

I sat down quietly trying not to disturb the "uneasy peace" and tried not to think about his eyes burning holes through my forehead. All my attempts at starting the conversation were lost somewhere between my tongue and teeth.

"Its really not what you think," he started.

"Not _really_ what I think? Then what is it? Some kind of illusion? Because I'm pretty tired off being left in the dark about these kinds of things. I mean first Edward, then Jacob, now you? It seems everyday now I'm discovering a new species of legendary animal/people. And that's _not _normal!" I said in a harsh whisper.

"What I am, It's hard to explain to most people. I'm sure you know by now that I'm a....um."

"Valkyrie?"

"Yes, that, but you must know the details to know the full picture. My race of people are only descendants of the Handmaidens of Odin. We are the Dark Valkyries, and, if you can see, "dark" as an opposite of "light" then you'll see that I'm not some mutant half-breed, I am male by the way."

I nodded. "So you're not an it, and you don't kill people?"

"Well, it's not that straight forward. I do decide who wins and who loses in the most subtle sense of the phrase."

"So then, am I to assume that you're an immortal or is there an excpetion in this case?" I was hoping this one was closer to my age.

"I'm sorry but, in the beginning, the very beginning, there were the Seven. The original judges of the gods, delegated four of themselves to patrol the human world. From there the deities strayed, divulging themselves in human pleasures, and worldly goods. They turned evil, and the Three Valkyries that were reigning supreme destroyed them... or so they thought. The one that was left betrayed the Three to Odin making him think it was them that defaced the name of the Valkyrie. So he banished them, free to walk among the mortals but forbidden ever to return to Valhalla again. They were punished to suffer in the human realm forever. So we lived, or really existed until we learned and evolved into what we now know ourselves as the Dark Valkyries, we choose who lives who dies, who's triumphant and who's defeated. It was a hard life, but we learned to adapt."

"So how old are you really?" I asked.

"About forty.."

"Oh well that's... smaller then I expected."

"...thousand, forty thousand."

I could feel my jaw hit the table. "Forty _thousand,_ you could have mentioned that, I dunno, _first!_ I mean you're older then most of the countries in the world!"

"I didn't want to scare you, believe me. I'm sorry, but I didn't have a choice about who I am."

"It's okay really, I-I've dealt with immortals before."

"We're okay then?"

"Yes, _very _okay."

* * *

**Jemmi87- What's your real name? Because I live in Michigan too. If you don't want to tell that's fine. I know some stranger wanting to know your name is creepy. And thanks of the compliment.**

**copper-twilight 14-Fine! Fine hold your horses here you go I hope you like it.**

**TwyRyse56- Thank you for liking it. I'll keep trying to get a new chapter out each week.**


	6. Chosen Among Many

_Chapter V_

_Chosen Among Many_

My heart swelled for the next few days, I knew I was in love. All over again.

School was a blur. Days folded into weeks, and before I knew it, Friday the fifth was now Friday the twelfth. Tomorrow was now another Saturday and another chance to see Jeremiah. What I didn't expect, was him standing on my front porch holding a bouquet of twelve perfect roses, early Friday night.

"Jeremiah?"

He laughed showing rows of beautiful white teeth, "Is this a bad time?"

"Yes it is."

Startled we both turned to find the source of the ominous voice. Edward stood at the bottom of the porch stairs with is hands shoved deep in his pockets. His eyes enshrouded in dark and his entire body tensed in solemn intensity. Jeremiah hushed himself remaining still in anticipation.

"And so the blood bath begins." I breathed, hardly audible, but I knew both of them heard, neither reacting.

"You can't win Edward," Jeremiah hissed, "you're a demon dealing with the gods." Edward remained motionless, his head bowed slightly. Surprisingly he smiled.

"I saw her first." He reminded. "I called dibs." That made me giggle in the moment of absolute seriousness. I had never been fought over before, so I did have the right to enjoy it.

"I'm warning you politely, vampire, if you fight, you will loose."

"I'll take my chances."

"Fine, but don't forget I asked nicely."

"I'm sure you say that a lot." Edward sneered.

"What is it to you? You don't deserve even to walk among humans, you call yourselves _vegetarian _vampires. Yet you only chase after Bella because without her you'd take your own life. And yes I do know about your incident with the Volturi, I thought of you smarter, but perhaps I was wrong."

"You're wrong about most things."

"And if I am? You surely don't seem to be responding too quickly on your feet."

"I'm quicker then you think." And suddenly Edward was right between me and Jeremiah.

"As am I." And Jeremiah was sitting poised on the roof with his feet dangling. "Shall we begin this then? Or wait 'til your next meal, I do like at least a small challenge." Jeremiah said shrugging out of his suit jacket and tugging loose his tie.

"No, right now would be fine, since I just _ate._" Edward spat back, ready for anything. It bothered me the way he said _ate, _I knew it was just to tick Jeremiah off, but he could have used it in a softer sense.

"Good then, this won't be too easy." Jeremiah, untucking his shirt, lept from the roof above our heads, and to my amazement snapped out two huge, beautiful gray wings from two slits in the back of his dress shirt, and set down easily on the front lawn. "So bring it, bloodsucker, and stop stalling the inevitable."

Edward glanced back at me in a silent farewell, and turned to face Jeremiah. Launching through the air the two whirled in the night, bouncing from tree to house to ground. Slashing, slamming, and slicing. Ramming into trees and throwing each other to the ground only to continue the brawl. Before I knew what had happened Edward sailed through the air passing through four trees in his path. I wanted to call out to him, but knew I shouldn't interfere. Jeremiah pounced through the trees without second thought, continuing the fight into the woods, but I dared not follow, heeding Edwards past warning about the forest behind my house - especially at night. I could here them though, the distant "thuds" and "cracks" of young sapling trees. I could also here the cries of pain, echoing off the vibrant full moon and on into oblivion. When hours went by without their return, I gave in, and returned to the house, my room, and my bed, that felt very comforting after witnessing such a high tension situation. I couldn't relax though, just the knowledge of them fighting kept me awake. Who would win? And would they fight each other to the death?

* * * * *

The morning dawned cold and gray, exceptionally cold and gray. In terms of Jack London of course.

Neither Edward nor Jeremiah returned. And I sat wrapped in charlie's old blue blanket, periodically sipping hot chocolate and hardly paying attention to the show on TV, for my mind was elsewhere. With _them _I supposed, incognicent of my immediate surroundings, but aware of what was happening distantly.

"Sure have been quite this morning." Charlie commented from the kitchen table. I totally ignored him, however my lips seemed to form the words, "just tired, haven't slept well". Charlie just nodded returning to his newspaper.

I knew I was going to have to move along alone. Without Edward being there to defend all the misfortune that befalls me.

It hit me then. The Volturi.

With Edward and Jeremiah preoccupied, what was going to happen when the Volturi came and Edward was nowhere to be found? My only hope lied in the rest of the Cullens, but I had to know for sure. I set my mug on the sofa table, and silently decided I needed to pay an unexpected visit to the Cullen house.

"I'm going to see the Cullens, I'll be back later today." I told Charlie, dashing up the stairs to get ready.

"What? Why? So unexpected?" He called after me.

"I'm always welcome there," I yelled from my room, picking out clothes suitable for perfect people,"they won't mind."

"Well, don't stay out much after dark, we've had some vandalism in the past few days, don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Vandalism? Really Dad?"

"I'm serious, you seem to attract all the trouble this town has to offer."

I smiled, grabbing the comb to smooth my unruly hair, and my toothbrush to freshen my breath. I then rushed down the stairs, getting my coat, keys to my tuck, and slipping on my shoes. "You know me so well Dad, but I gotta go, and I promise to be back before eight."

I turned and shut the door behind me and steadily walked to my truck. It started up with its familiar roar and sat idle while I thought. _What if they say no? What if they are planning to go somewhere like Denali or they're to busy?_

I started slowly to pull out of the driveway and onto the street, paying attention to everything but driving.

I knew Alice had my back, or throat rather, but she wasn't anything compared to the Volturi. I needed all of the Cullens, including Rosalie. I didn't know if Emmet and Rosalie were back from their excursion in Africa, so I couldn't count on them. Jasper was practically useless, since he froze in iron solid "control" every time he was around me.

All that was left was Carlisle and Esme, they were reliable if they weren't either on doctor's call or tending to a child. So I could count on three. It was enough, to make my death less lonely.

I sighed, turning into the Cullens all-to-familiar driveway.

The house was dark, no lights on inside, but with all of the windows, I doubted they needed electricity. I parked behind the Mercedes and cut the engine. The reality of nonsense hit me then.

The craziness of everything was unbearable. The situation, how my survival depended not on a doctor in a hospital, but on seven _vampires_.

Not possible. Yet it was happening.

I sheepishly knocked on the front door, bearily audible, but I knew it was heard.

Esme answered. "Bella! How unexpected. However this is practically your second home. Come in Come in."

She shut the door behind me. "I'm sorry but everyone is out. Is there something I could help you with?"

"I was afraid of that," I replied hoarsely, "I needed everyone to talk to. But I know you will listen right?"

"Well of course, what is it." Now concerned.

"Has Edward been by lately?"

"No, now that I think about it. Bella, has something happened between you two?"

"Not really between him and I..." My voice trailed off.

"Tell me now Bella," Esme, now stern, "danger is no stranger to us."

I blurted, "It was this _thing," _collapsing on the couch, "His name was Jeremiah, he said he was a Valkyrie."

Esme backed away slowly, her face not betraying the fear that her eyes told. "And Edward..." she murmured.

"Has gone to fight him, a tear ran down my cheek, "because of me."

At that moment the front door opened, Alice came in. "Esme I'm home!" she called, not aware we were in the next room. "Is Bella here because her car-" She stopped seeing Esme and me half crying. "What happened?"

"Its Edward dear, he's in more trouble...probably more trouble since the Volturi."

She turned to me, "Bella?"

"He's gone to fight a Valkyrie over me."

She pulled me into a tight hug. "Its going to be alright. He can't beat all seven of us. At least... it won't be that _easy_ for him." she glanced at Esme.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked. "Aren't Emmet and Rosalie still in Africa? And Carlisle is working-"

"We don't need to worry about Carlisle, he doesn't even need to work. Emmet and Rosalie are on their way home. Jasper should be arriving any minute also."

"But." I tried to cut in.

"Yes?"

If Edward doesn't," It was hard to say the words, "make it out of this... Will you still be able to protect me from the Volturi?" My voice seeming to jerk out at the last word.

"Well of course." Alice said from the kitchen, "By the rare chance that Edward is not here to protect you, then we all will certainly take over for him, you are family remember?"

Esme cut in, "What would make you think we wouldn't help?"

"Well," I answered, "I didn't know if you would be too busy, or not even in the country or just mad at me for taking Edward away from you."

"Ha!," Alice now back in the living room. " Too busy? We are immortal, living forever, and you're worried that we are to busy?" She seem to think it was funny.

"Now Alice, this isn't easy, especially for Bella, It's not everyday you meet creatures that aren't even supposed to exist."

"Well it is for me." I commented

"Your an exception. Now, Alice get Carlisle on the phone and I'll see where Emmet and Rosalie are. Bella, call your dad, tell him you'll be spending the night here, we don't want your little friend paying any unexpected visits."

"Thank you Esme, Alice. You are undescribabely the best."

She nodded. "Now go make that call, and if has trouble with the concept, have him talk to me."

She left for the kitchen. Alice already on the phone with the Hospital winked at me, I smiled back, and mouthed the words "Thank you" she nodded in reply.

I now knew this had turned from something manageable to another situation where many lives were at stake. This, I knew, was going to be a

very long weekend...

* * *

**Ok, so I'm back. Sorry this chapter took like half a millenia to publish but I've been busy. Hope you like it. Read and review. Thanks!**


End file.
